This invention relates to office furniture, and more particularly to an insert for the leg assembly of a computer table or the like which provides for channeling and management of the electrical wires and cords used in connection with the computer furniture.
There are numerous wires, cables, and electrical cords associated with office spaces, and particularly with the modern modular offices that are designed to compactly arrange various desk articles such as telephones, dictating machines, calculators computers, printers, and typewriters. A major problem associated with such an arrangement is the unsightly view and annoying presence of these wires and cords as they frequently become entangled beneath the work surface. Such a situation is both physically annoying and aesthetically unpleasing to working personnel and may contribute to decreased productivity. In addition, there is a need for apparatus which will provide a safe and orderly arrangement of such wires and cords and which will allow the proper wire or cord to be selected when the need arises.
Previous wire concealing and managing furniture constructions are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,635,174 to Ball et al; 4,066,305 to Gazarek; 4,094,256 to Holper et al; 4,296,981 to Hildebrandt et al; 4,535,703 to Henriott et al; 4,654,756 to Wilson et al; 4,681,378 to Hellman, III; 4,712,842 to Price et al; 4,948,205 to Kelley; and 5,016,947 to Hsu et al.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a channel or housing which includes a snap-in insert and a stationary insert for the leg or base of a computer table or the like and which can function to secure electrical cords and wires on the interior of the leg so as to maintain a clean and obstacle-free environment under the work surface.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an easily removable snap-in insert for the leg assembly of a computer table or the like such that electrical cords may be easily retained within or released from a position inside the leg of the table.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more readily apparent from the following description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.